


S is for Hope it also happens to be for Superwoman Part 2

by Mjc



Series: Superwoman [3]
Category: Female Clark - Fandom, Female Superman, Justice League, Secret Identities - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fem Clark, Female Clark, Female Clark Kent, Female Superman - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjc/pseuds/Mjc
Summary: Mistaken identity causes a lot of chaos for everyone involved.





	1. Chapter 1

She does not know how things like this keep happen to her. One minute she was planning to go bag packing around the world with her friends before they started college.

Possibly Chloe, who had already left school and did online courses instead of going to college. They that lost contact for a while because of school and the fact that she had to lay low for a while because she kind of nearly burned down the school by a total accident with her heat vision because of the Pete Situation (but that did not matter right now and was something that she would never speak of again) but were in contact again after a little X-ray and using her hearing abilities to get a location on Chloe. Chloe had lost contact from the world because she had gotten herself into trouble again and was doing her best to try and dig her way out of it. Or she had found something really juicy and was obsessed with it and there was the chance she was creating something or something to do with computer stuff, stuff that she herself really did not understand at all.

But Chloe ended up having other plans that had come up and she did not want to get into that kind of trouble nor did she want to play bodyguard because if she played bodyguard then that meant that Chloe would get herself into more trouble because she would not have to worry about her own safety.

So that was a dud because Lana also did not want to get into trouble as well and she did not want to be caught in the middle of them two arguing. She swore the two of them liked arguing and bickering almost like they were like sisters or like an old married couple at times she swore that was what they were like. And she was sometimes their child and parent at the same time, which was one bug headache in all just thinking about it. It was her dream and she was not going to let anything get in her way and had completely forgotten about everything else before she got on that flight without any hesitation getting in her.

But that happen when growing up and becoming an adult you grow up and move on, things change and you change because of the circumstances in life. But she did not expect for it all to happen so fast and so sudden everything was moving so fast that she could hardly believe her eyes before her.

She had grown an inch or two in past year alone and so many things had happened that she could hardly believe that it really happened. Like the fact that she could now fly without being scared of what was below her or rather what was not below. And she was in complete control of her powers; well almost there were the little incidents that she might have with handshakes here and there.

Then there was that competition that they had all forgotten about.

Lana had entered her drawings and paintings into an art gallery in Metropolis. And some of people some special people had seen her work and she was offered a full ride and scholarship to work in Paris for the summer. Lana had taken it without hesitation because it was her dream come true to get out of Smallville and she had a first class ticket. It was PARIS after all and no one in their right mind would say " No " to something like that because it was a trip of a lifetime and a dream come true.

* * *

 

Somehow and for some reason and she did not know why but it happened, again. But she had managed to get herself yet another Internship for the summer holidays and the possibly it extending while she would be in college. So it would be like a part time job that she would be made much less in but getting more experience to work in a café pouring drinks and taking orders.

But not only then she was offered a full scholarship in Journalism in Metropolis which was completely shocking because she was not expecting this at all because she already had gotten a scholarship and she was going to Kansas State college. Where she could stay at home and live on the Farm while still doing some of the work that needed to be done. Her parents needed her help because they could not afford they to pay for at least five other hands to work on the Farm with all the work that she did.

So, she could not just leave them like that. Not just yet without her help or just like that without any plan or any money because they could lose the Farm if they did not have her help and they needed her help. The way the economy was working right now it did not look well in their favour or in hers, at all not one bit and that was not fair.

So, she was going to stay on the Farm because that was what was best for everyone. That was what she decided but fate had other plans for her instead that would put her choices differently and force her to make a different choice instead.

A more hair raising event more so than when she ran back to Kansas from her little meeting with Batman and almost Green Arrow because she kind of a team of Superheroes from the Future. Heroes that had

So there was the whole time travel thing where she went to the future and spent a couple for weeks there help them and the super villains and all. It was her first trip to the future and she was hoping that it would be her first and last because what she had seen and she had done and mostly because of the whole brain scrambler thing where part of her memory was erased so her memories could not and would not affect the future.

But one thing was for sure she knew that she was going to be a big time superhero and she was not afraid of heights anymore because she could fly in the sky. Well she was not afraid of falling anymore because she knew that it would not hurt her only fear was that she might hurt someone.

Point was….she was now in almost full control her powers that were starting to fully develop because she was getting stronger and fast almost every day and in more control than ever. With only the few incidents with the ball and the fact that it went into space, and some people thought that it was a shooting stars. They made wishes and she was hoping that they would all think that it was a shooting star because this was the third time in a month that it happened. But worse some people were starting to think that it was the end of the world because the sky was falling or rather the stars were falling. Or they were all about to be a hit by a giant asteroid and to be destroyed any second or it was aliens (which it was true, well it was the only one alien) and that they were being spied on. Some people were even thinking that it was alien spies or that the government was doing experiments to drive them all crazy.

And the last one did kind of sound kind of interesting and when it went round the rumour mill that everyone was spreading that was what everyone believed the most. It was just meant to be a joke that she was telling Pete and the next minute he is going around telling everyone and everyone believes it.

* * *

 

**The Rumour Mill**

"Sure just tell everyone that the Government is doing experiments on them trying to drive them mad to get their test results. And they have tried things like this before and it has worked because it was Loch Ness Monster and Roswell. Cos look at the people from Roswell sighting as drove a lot of people mad "

And the look on Pete's face looked like he was eating it up entirely and was actually thinking about it because it was just meant to be a joke.

" Nessie is real, Clark. But aliens getting caught that easy there is just no way has that happened and you are proof of that. I know you are just kidding, Clark but I think that you are onto something and something big because Roswell is so a conspiracy. But everyone had it wrong, barking up the wrong tree and looks like it worked. The military and government are probably doing this all the time against terrorist, drive them mad and all. Top secret and that is what is Are 52 " said Pete sounding insulted.

He had jumped to his feet before he had even said it. He rubbed his hands together and then clapped them giving the biggest grin like he was a child that just went down a slide and was going to go down it again and again.

"You can't be serious ! " she said astonished

" Oh I am serious alright and when I tell my followers about this it is going to blow their minds. This will drive them….." said Pete.

" Mad, crazy, wacky, lunatics, deranged, batty, off their rocker, mental , psychotic, conspiracy theorist, nutter, completely insane. I mean I could go one and you know what I will because there is far more words I could say like they could irrational and hunted you down and come here because that has happened before with that crazy girl – which is a word that I used by the way. That crazy girl thought that there were crop circles or something and then she saw that they were gone for the harvest. Yu know what she thought right that they were abducted that the crops were actually abducted or grown and we all had amnesia or something " she said rambling with her eyebrows raised.

And then she started to walk back and forward fast but not too fast that she could be seen.

" Wacky, unstable, unhinged are many words used to describe criminals in Gotham not to mention Batman himself. And you do not want to get his attention because he is…..INSANE, did I forget to mention the word 'insane' because this is what this is and what would my parents say. This would completely drive them over the edge and just when they were starting to comfort with things and….. No I am the one that is going insane because yet again Clark is on yet another psychopathic rant and referring to herself in another person " she was saying in a full panic mode.

But Pete did not seem to notice this.

"Clark, why did you mention Batman ? " said a curious Pete.

She stopped dead and it was basically written all over her face.

"You know who he is. Don't you Clark ! " said Pete sounding like a Detective.

He did not notice that she was awkwardly staring at the TV screen that was behind him right now with the news on. It was on mute and was probably the reason he did not notice her noticing this right now.

But what was on the News she could not believe it when it came up on the screen.

" Hey turn up that up " said Clark

**BUZZ**

And so was Pete's.

He turned the TV up both knowing that it would be Chloe and what she had to tell them.

* * *

 

**TV**

"  _This is Vicki Vale reporting from Starling City, in recent headlines you have read about the news of the actions of the murderous action of the man in the green hood known as 'The Hood'. Or some like to call him The Green Reaper "_

_She paused for a moment, listening to her earpiece to what she was being told._

"  _Amazing, it has just come in an Ladies and Gentleman you will hear it here first Green Arrow has been arrest by the police "_

_She was listening to what she was being told again._

"  _The arrest was made last night and we are just being told this by an anonymous source that the police have been aware of his civilian identity for quite some time. But this Reporter has now got the name of that man and even to this Reporter is quite shocking to hear and because I know him personally well "_

_She paused for a moment closing her eyes and lowering her head._

"  _The Hood is no one other than one of Gotham's own. He is known has_ _philanthropist and playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne "_

_She stopped for a moment as a picture of 'Brucie Wayne' popped up on the screen._

"  _Bruce Wayne is a tragic story…"_

_It keeping going on and another picture popped up on the screen of a younger and more innocent version of him popped up on the screen and this time he was with parents._

**TV**

* * *

 

Pete switched the TV off.

" OMG " said Pete.

"OMFG " said Pete.

And he had completely forgotten what he was going to ask her.

She was doing her best not smile and holding her breath at the same time.

Boy was she good at holding her breath.

She wanted, no she needed to laugh because this was too hilarious to be real.

Yes it was true that he was a Vigilante. The police had made no mistake in their arrest for him taking the law into his own hands, also known as Vigilantism.

Oh she just could not believe this was happen that this was actually happening because it was all too hilarious to be real that she was almost in tears. This must be what someone must feel when someone was peeling an onion because her eyes were stinging trying to hold back the tears and laughter.

He was going to jail for the crime that he did commit. He was not actually being charged with the actual and genuine charges that he committed as Batman because of the whole mistaken identity thing, which was happening right now.

It was funny it really was but at the same time she knew that did not deserve these charges because of the type of person he was. Batman was a lot of things. He really was but one thing was for sure that she knew that he was not a murderer unlike the real the actual one.

This bothered her.

He had money and it was not the truth.

So, the truth would come out soon that he was not really Green Arrow.

She just wondered just how much truth would actually come out.

And this was bad for her as well because she actually knew who Green Arrow was and she might be made to testify to the fact that she knew. Expect…she would not because that would reveal the truth about his actual alter ego and he would still go to jail for that. So, it would not make much sense in her testifying because it would just make things much more complicated for everyone.

And the thought crossed her mind would she go to jail because she knew the truth and her family and friends would be in danger because of that.

This was horrible that she put in this position and was powerless to do anything about it even with all the powers that she had there was not a lot she could do about it right now. She barely ever felt powerless and the only comfort she had when she felt powerless was she never felt more human.

And the picture of a green Batman popped in her head.

"Hmm " she said aloud.

She stood rather emotionless for a moment.

" Well I better get going because got things to do because I still need to do my chores and ….BYE " she said.

And she was gone before Pete could say another word.


	2. Chapter 2

She was weirdly inspired by Pete's words her to do what she wanted to do, and that was travel the world by herself. She was going it alone to see what the big bad world had and to see what she could find or not find.

In a weird way she wanted to find herself, to see what kind of person she was without her friends and family at her side. She did love them to pieces but she did not know who or what kind of person she was without them.

There was also the fact that Pete and Chloe had given her a bunch of interesting places that would be interesting and Wall of the Weird material that just had to be investigated. It was all unsolved and was just waiting to be solved by someone. Places that were supposed to be haunted or cursed that could not be disproved that they were not. These places were also hard to explore and almost inhabitable that no one could reach them and could escape alive from.

The Bermuda Triangle places of the world that no one had heard of or no one wanted to hear of. It was Chloe's way of making it up to her for not telling her that she already graduated and that she was not coming back any time soon. And it was Pete's wish list since he was nine years old to go to these places. He had cut out them out of newspapers and websites, comments that he had seen only and was anything that he could possibly find that would interest him. Including places that he were used in film that crazy stuff had happened to do and some of them were pretty stupid as well. From the supposed ghost that was in the background in Three Men and a little baby to Exorcist films. Places that were insane and not so insane that she would go to and going to a haunted insane asylum was not on the top of her list of places to visit any time soon.

If aliens existed there was a very good chance that ghost existed as well? There was also the chance that alien ghost existed and the thought of that was almost satisfying because there was a small chance, a small and very slim chance that there would be ghosts of her people. But then again that could be a bad thing because that would mean that they would be in eternal pain and forever along and haunting space.

Could there be ghosts in space ?

And if she died would she become a ghost ?

And that would make her an alien ghost on a planet that was technically alien to her. It was weird and very difficult to think about. And now if she told Pete about this train of thought then he would be forever thinking about it and he would go completely insane and drive her insane. And now she was driving herself insane thinking about it and thinking about it was just crazy. It was stupid because she thought what her first train of thought was and for the life of her she could not remember what she was thinking about at the very start. She had to get off this train and get on a new train that was not a full train of crazy very crazy indeed. A train that was safe and not filled with baggage ! And that was what she was thinking about travelling the world all on her lonesome, her very lonesome.

Now where could she start ?

Where would be a very good place to start ?

And was her passport up to date ?

Now getting a passport was a truly difficult and hard situation to actually happening seeing how that she did not actually have a birth certificate. All her parents had been the adoption papers and somewhat some records of the transactions that went on. And if anyone did some serious digging in her background because there is always a chance that they would get suspicious about her passport for some reason and do so digging. That was what people like Chloe did and Chloe did do this as well.

That was dig into her background before she knew her secret because Chloe had the obsession of finding out about her past and Chloe had to know who her biological parents. Chloe wanted to know the influence that they had on her even though they were not in her life and she had no memory of them. So this was her little experiment for psychology and see if it was nature or nurture that made you the person that you can be. And she just had to be the person that Chloe decided that this experiment was going to be on.

She was not entirely pleased that Chloe had done this with her knowing anything about it and without asking her permission either. But most of all she did not like that she used the information for an article that she had written as well as for A.P psychology class that she was doing. She wanted to do something different and she but was not the wised choice and had taken a long time to forgive and forget. But this was the first start to Chloe finding out her secret and she was only glad in the end that was done because it forced her to make the choice to actually look into whom and she really was. And it made her appreciate her parents even more because she could not be the person she was today without them.

And would she really need a passport now that she could fly anywhere in the world because she did learn to fly and she was completely (almost) no longer afraid of heights and falling at the same time.

And if you think about it not stepping on a plane with a plane ticket that she would have to spend a lot of money on. Where she would likely to be stuck in the middle seat between two people she did not know and she just knew somehow that this would be a situation that she would be herself into trouble. Somehow she just knew that it would be something that would likely to happen and she did not want to get herself into it a messy situation like that. Where someone how she would and she knew that she would somehow make klutzy mistake, And for all she kind she could accidentally she could cause the plane to crash by accidentally pushing someone out their seat by just trying to move in her sleep. And do you know what would happen next. What would happen next is they would go flying out the window and giant hole that she created, making a giant vortex that would make everyone go flying out the window (it was not funny thought that she was thinking. Ok maybe just a little bit funny) and the plane would go sky rocketing into the ground or the ocean with everyone aboard or falling out of the window. She really needed to stop her imagination getting the better of her because it was destructive and she was losing her mind to herself.

Now back to business or rather travel plans because thatwas what she was doing and the family business as well needed to be taken care of because someone was going to have to fill in for her while she was away. She had to find someone that could help with the Farm because she could just simply not just get up and leave her parents like that.

 

* * *

 

Her Dad said " That he would be able to handle it by himself " but she and her Mum knew that he had too much pride to ask for help or let someone help him. And she kind of got that from him because she knew at times she needed help and did not ask for it because she would be too embarrassed and thought that she could handle it all by herself. And that little pride of hers cost a lot of damage and an enemy in the future all because she was stupid to think she could handle a situation when she could clearly could not by herself.

" Clark ! " bellowed Jonathan Kent.

And grabbing her attention to reality and forgetting all what she was thinking about. Right now she was doing her morning chores and maybe a few extra that she could put in a few extra as well.

"Almost finished Dad and then I will get started on feeding the chickens and mucking out the stalls " said Clark.

This was something that was somehow going to turn into an argument as she could ehar her Dad's pulse racing and the way his hair was standing on top of his head. Any time his hair stood like that he was mad and he was walking towards her.

" I am in trouble " she said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Right ok !

She was going to be fine.

Everything was going fine just fine because it was ok to be ok and nothing in this world could physically harm her so therefore she had nothing to worry about.

Her secrets were safe and nobody that she did not trust knew the truth about her and as far as people knew she was just the run of the mill normal, average, mild mannered people that could just as easily blend into a crowd or sea of people without ever being noticed. She could as easily just look like an ant on an ant hill; expect she was maybe  _just a little_  bigger than the average height.

And sure that was the only thing that stood out, well that made her stood out. While she was literally standing because to stand out on height you had to stand or did you because people can be big and stand! She meant. She did not mean to imply that or insult. She just thinks that everyone is equal and height or anything else should not get in the way of that. And right now she should really just tell herself to shut up and find a way that she could self medicate so that she would stop making herself ramble, almost have a panic and put herself in a opposition that no one even knows that she is in and giving herself into trouble because this is the only thing that actually drains her. Psychologically, of course and the odd time physically.

To put it simply she had to stop beating herself up. And now that she thinks about it she is actually the only one that could actually do it. That is physically beat herself up. Now how crazy is that notion.

So, it turned out that she was not going on her backpacking trip around the world just yet. She had to help her Grandfather, help in an innocent man from going to jail for a crime that he did not commit and it really looked like he was going down for it was well. So she was compelled and she could just not this happen when she happened to know that the man was innocent of the crimes that he was being accused of, well the ones that he was being charged with anyway was the ones that he was innocent of. He did commit crimes and he did get away with it and for years and he was still technically getting away with being a vigilante, he was just being charged with being Green Arrow instead and not Batman. It was the whole mistaken identity thing and was the reason she wanted to help because she did know that he did not deserve to be charged with murder because as far as she knew or rather Pete, Batman was not a murderer.

It was like one of his rules or something. Which was surprising because she never thought that they would rules that they would stand by or regulations that a Vigilante would have, since they are already breaking the law and getting away with so much more?

Like breaking an entrance for an example, because she had the pleasure of that law being broken in her own home and she was not happy that it happened on her account. It was not even her fault because it was Brainy's and not hers at all. For someone that is meant to have a superior intelligence he sure as hell brought her back at the wrong time, because he brought her back a week late.

Trying to explain that to Batman was not easy thing to do.

******* FLASHBACK*******

She immediately ran back to Kansas because she wanted to feel safe and tehre is no place in the world that feels safer than home.

" There is no place like home " she relieved and to herself.

And then realized how stupid she must sound because she was quoting lines from one of her most favourite films in the world. Ok it was her favourite but she had also watched other films recently and other things on tv that just might be better than that. There is also that documentary she watched and it pointed out a few things that she did not like to think about or even realized about that the film.

Like Grease.

Sure it is catchy as heck and she was even thinking about the songs right now. Even humming it a little because it is really catchy and is.

_" Because you are the one that I want "_

Something that you cannot possible just get out of your head. And even when you are thinking about you secret want to dance along to it just imagining it and even do a little movement time to time.

_" Yes indeed "_

But you always do it in secret and when no one is watching because you truly look a freak.

And this is why her speed comes in handy and why she is so grateful. But is always caused a lot of mishaps and kind of made her clumsy as well as the big mess so can create at times.

She was not thinking about playing music in the barn and dancing along to it.

Even if she was glancing out of the window a little.

Yep Lana called her worried and asked her where she was and what had happened. Not that she was going to tell her what really happened because that was not going to happen.

But Lana had called her parents and now they were on their way back home because they were worried sick and she was now in big trouble. And now she was the one in need of saving, which was from her parent's wrath.

" CLARK KENT ! " shouted Jonathan Kent.

She was in big trouble now.

" Mum I am off the future I will be back in seven seconds " said Clark.

They were not completely in yet.

" You need to take something warm wit you it cold outside " said Martha.

She was just not ready to confront anyone yet, well anyone she knew that could tell that she was lying and keeping secrets from them. People that could easily tell that because to them she was an open book all of them apparently she was even a bad liar than she thought she was. It might as well be written all over her face or a giant stamp on her forehead or something that would stick out miles away.

" F-f What ? " said Jonathan Kent.

She jumped in the bubble just before they made it in and she was a way within a flash.

And she was off to the future

******* END OF FLASHBACK*******

Brainy, the  _genius!_ (In case you do not know this is sarcasm) that he was had somehow managed to drop her off at the wrong time.

No it was not my mere seconds or minutes. Heck He parents could have lived with her being missing for a couple of hours without panicking and having a complete and utter meltdown that would send them down a spiral of crazy and worry of phoning people that she hung about with/knew her secret because either they knew something or they were behind it.

They were also worried that the government agents and spies would come and get her. This was a fear that they had all shared but it was one that she was aware of the moment she found out the truth and accepted could and possibly would happen in her life. The whole experiments and E.T film that Pete kept showing did not help. And now thinking about it the first time that they did watch it all together her parents were the ones crying at  _That Scene_ and had nightmares about it or really they were having nightmares about her. Meanwhile she was having nightmares about Jaws and getting eaten alive by sharks. But like that was going to happen now !

And there was her Mum's fear that her people/ "real parents " would have come back to collect her and she would return with them back home where she belonged and that she would forget all about them. That she really did not love them and she hated them after they stole her from her real parents because they did not look from them at all. That they just took her and raised her to be something that she is not and should never have been because she could have had so much more. Which was ridiculous and she never hate them and they were her true parents and the only ones that she had. And even if and that was if somehow miraculously her biological parents came back it did not mean that she would ever stop loving them or that they would not be her parents anymore.

But she was back !

And she was in BIG trouble.

She had been gone exactly a week and things were not good she got home.

Yep she was in trouble.

The police had questions for her because someone had reported her missing. She just did not know who it was or why they did it because she knew it was not her parents and was not her friends. Ok! Her Mum did go to the sheriff just to ask if he had heard or seen anything suspicious in a while and just to keep an eye out for a couple of things. Anything weird that had happened lately and just to keep in contact just in case anything had happened. Plus she annoyed them a lot night and day. I swear if you could call the cops on someone calling the cops too often they would do it, well that would actually be an arrest and not a phone call to the cops. But they would end up calling for backup while she was under arrest in their cell making idle threats and badgering them into guilt and forgetting why she was ever arrested. The backup that they would call would be her Dad and that would one interesting conversation that they would have.

She could barely even remember what she actually told the police, all she knew that they had a bewildered look upon their face when they left the Farm. She does not know how she does it but it seems that a lot of people have that look when she is done talking to them and it is always the same look. She can give herself sometimes when she talks to herself.

To cut the story short Chloe had hacked a satellite or two to search the world for her without finding any results of her. And doing a lot of hacking and such without any sleep she was feeling rather guilty about this stupid mistake that Brainy had caused. And she swore if she lived long enough that he was going to pay for this, somehow, some way that he was going to pay for this.

And then Batman actually turned up in her barn in the middle of the night to have a little discussion with her.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of what happened after Clark had her little meeting with Batman the last time

Flashback of Batman in my Barn

After things had settled down after the little mishap and whatnots of her little journey to the Future (that no one else out her circle knew about) and the mass grounding that she had to deal with things had settled down within a week or two.

And that mass stern look on her parents face when she returned was enough to make her actually sweat. She actually sweated and her parents were the only thing that could make her sweat when she was nervous and in fear of her life from the mass grounding and lecture that she was going to get. But most of all it was the fear was that she disappointed them and that they would be disappointed in her for what she caused. But most of all agony and pain with a the feeling like they were falling through a bottomless pit, all because she had gotten herself distracted and did not that the time to explain things well. And she knew that she should have asked for their permission to go to the Future, even if she knew that it was likely that they would have said " No " she knew that she could have worn them down because it was all to help people and was for the " greater good " as it was put.

_What was she thinking about again ?_

Oh yeah !

* * *

 

The horses were making quite the ruckus in the barn, in the middle of the night.

_**NEIGH** _

_**NEIGH** _

* * *

 

She was sitting quietly in the top of the barn doing her best to be at peace so that she could read one of the books that she had gotten out of the library that she was yet still to read, Twilight. Yep basically every girl in school and in the world has read the book but even more have seen the whole collection of films that was made from them and she was officially the last one in Smallville to do either. Even all of the boys had seen them on dates or were secret fans of the films, just too afraid to say that they were because they would be made fun of. She knew this for a fact because Pete was also one of them claiming that the book in his room belonged to his Mum then claiming it belonged to his sister then his brother's girlfriend until she got the confession out of him. She liked teasing him because she only had to look inside to know that it was taken out of the library and had his name quite literally on it. And now she had it and he had already spoiled some of it by telling her stuff that she did not need to hear.

Sparkly vampires !?

Who has ever heard of vampires sparkle in the sun because it was just unreal and the only thing that she could possibly think of them sparkling was before they erupted in flames in the sun and exploded.

Plus this Edward Cullen guy was a told creep. But what was even creepier was the girl Bella herself and everyone in the town because no one these people seemed like they were really people that would exist. Especially the school and the whole bit being the new girl and being popular instantly and it all just seemed weird, the writer seemed to have no clue how real teenagers were to each other.

But she was fascinated by Jacob Black and his background. He was of The Quileute Tribe, Native Americans and this interested her because of her friend Kyla of the Kawatche Tribe. She was interested in their history and was fascinated by the myths and legends of skin walkers which were also mentioned in the book. History was also a fascination for her and she was sidetracking herself again from what was going on.

It sounded like that they were in distress and by the sound of their hearts beating it was they were beginning to panic. And if they panicked anymore they might hurt themselves badly. Or they could accidentally kick one of her parents without meaning to.

So it would be best that she should go and check on the horses someone else checks on them.

_Even though she really wanted to finish the rest of her book._

* * *

 

_**NEIGH** _

_**NEIGH** _

_OK ?_

Now I was just getting worse and she was starting to get worried.

They sounded restless and sounded like they were about to do something that would injure them.

Not wanting to use her super speed in case she frightened them even more

Now their heartbeats were racing and they were definitely terrified. And she did not need her super hearing to…..And something was moving in the shadows she could swear by it but she immediately shook it off so that she could attend to the horses.

" Calm down " said Clark reassuringly.

They started to calm down immediately as they recognised her immediately and after having sniffed her they immediately calmed down.

"Hush "said Clark.

She smiled reassuring at them as she comforted them. She gave them some more water and some hay to eat and even sneaked some sugar cubes into them when her parents were not looking she had hidden them when they were not looking.

And within a couple of minutes of reassurance and attention they were happy again and comfortable drinking their water and she was happy to leave them like this and get back to her book.

But when she did get back to her get back her book it had disappeared.

* * *

 

" Huh ! " she said aloud.

She searched around the area with her x-ray vision and even though she had used her x-ray vision she looked under the couch and with all the other books that she had scattered (neatly) everywhere. Just because they were on a pile on the ground as tall as she was does not mean that they were making a mess or that they place was a mess. It was just because she accidentally broke a shelf the night before she left for Star City looking for a certain book that she still could not find and only found out that later that Pete had borrowed it and forgot to tell her. She kind of accidentally leaned a little too hard while she was leaning on it and it broke with several books falling onto her and her Dad that was giving her and awkward talking while also threatening Star City at the same time.

And her book was nowhere to be seen and Pete had taken the sequel to the book when she was not looking. This was not good because the book did not belong to her because it belonged to the library and it was not a good thing to lose property that did not belong to you. It would go on her permanent record and she would be a book thief for the rest of her life and this was something that she could never let go. This would be something that would forever bug her and something that she could not forget or let go of because she would end up looking forever for the book that disappeared.

She had to find that book.

She shook her head along with her ponytail covering her eyes while going the stairs thinking that just maybe she had somehow mistakenly taken it downstairs with her when she went to see the horses. So she had to go and see for herself because if it was not then she was going to drive herself insane. Over a missing book of all things to make you go mad then that would truly be insane and the stupidest thing that she could think of or would be the first sign of madness to be identified.

"Bum bum bum bum " she hummed as she ran down the stairs.

And with each step she took and each note she thought of the more the song was stuck in her head.

THUD

It was the sound of a book falling and she ran back up the stairs knowing that it was the book that she was looking for. She saw it on the floor and immediately picked it up only to see something unexpected when she stood up.

There was not even the sound of crickets for miles away and the horses were making a sound. All she could hear was her breathing and the sound of her heartbeat against her chest getting faster and faster with her breathing getting heavier and deeper by the moment. She knew this feeling and it was not a pleasant one because she was being watched by someone and she could not tell who or what it was, all that it was terrifying and the feeling that it was out for blood.

Then she saw it again it was lurking in the shadows and it was on the rafters looking down at her watching her everyone move.

* * *

 

_**THUD** _

The book had fallen on the ground hard waking her up and making her realise that she had dreamed the whole thing completely.

Reading vampire novels and eating a lot of apple pie while reading them was not a good combination of things that should be put together especially when reading in the dark, in the middle of the night and eating a large dinner beforehand. It was the stuff of nightmares and she was still having a few of them of creatures of the night and things that happens when she was away and it were not comforting. And they were so scary that it felt that they were real and that they were going to happen or that they already happened.

It was all just a dream or rather a nightmare, one that she was sure hoping would never come true because some dreams come true and that is never good when it happens.

Pete would say it could be a prediction of the future. And Chloe would say something about it being about her psyche and paranoia of people that she would also share with her on the thoughts of the subject.

* * *

 

She was not aware of it at the time but she was being watched by someone in shadows, watching her every move and listening and watching her every move detailing it all and waiting to see if anything unfortunate would happen. This was because it in situations like this it always does when it came to his identity.

He had to be careful and make sure that his identity had not been found out by the girl because it could be only be a matter of time before she put the pieces together and see the similarities between his identity and Oliver's. It was a rather fine line between the cowl and the in differences of secret identities and he had to make sure that this was not seeing and that he had not made any incidental or crucial mistakes that would make his apparent.

There was that unfortunate incident that had him unmasked and one that he did not want to think of again. A situation that had caused him to make adjustments to his costume making the cowl and costume separate so that this would not happen again, a careless error in judgement he did not see in the original design.

But was far more worse was trying to explain the bruising on his neck, it was thought to be some kind of kinky thing that he and his lady of the night had caused and that he was into choking. But it was another way of explain injuries that could not be so simply explained and that he was into some certain stuff that was thought to be illegal is what the world thought of Brucie Wayne.

Alfred had to mend his cape and made certain remarks showing that he was not going to let this go anytime soon because it was too amusing.

The Kent girl's introduction to Bruce Wayne was an unexpected as well and one that he would not soon forget. But one to The Batman was one that he wanted to forget and did not want to happen at all but it was necessary that he had gotten the girl out of there.

This Kent girl was trouble.

Gotham was quiet and he could stay another two nights at the most.


	5. Chapter 5

The day did not start well.

Alfred had to take him off because of an unfortunate incident that had happened with one of Gotham's latest editions to villains against Batman and against Bruce Wayne as well. Alfred was back in Gotham resting after he had reassured him that he tended that there would be no action and that he would leave the Batman suit behind. This was the only way that Alfred would agree to the terms of him going to the party without any help from him as for his visits he was only a civilian and no more.

He was arrested on the Friday night which would mean that he would be stuck in his jail cell for the night three nights. He would not be able to get out on bail over the weekend that was if he was able to last that long without any more suspicions or leave with his life intact.

As far as he knew it Alfred was not aware of the situation and he would not be able to reach out to help him or go to the board of members of Wayne Industries to help. He used his one phone call to call his lawyer(s) and they were not able to help him in the current situation he was in or represent him due to "personal reasons". It was clear that he would not be getting help from any of his Lawyers any time soon or that anyone was motivated to help him.

His arrest for Vigilantism was one of the outcomes that he had outweighed would come to be. Far more likely to be expected was to be his death rather than his retirement or forced retirement. But this outcome was something that he had not predicted or even thought of that he would be arrested for wrong identity.

The world right now thought that Bruce Wane was The Green Arrow and not The Batman. If he was not sitting in a jail cell right now he would be laughing like a maniac of the irony of it. He could only laugh on the inside because it was the only thing he could do and it was too hilarious to even think that he would ever be The Green Arrow.

He would never wear something so colourful and an outfit that would be for Halloween based on a fictional character in folklore. Of all things to wear did Oliver really have to go with something so childish that it was just baffling that the old Ollie would just laugh at the mere thought of wearing tights. The thought of it made him chuckle just a little.

* * *

His date(s) for that night had cancelled when they was an article circulating about his dating life and his personal life. It was rather idle gossip that started the moment that he had gotten to Star City and started to hang around with his friend Oliver Queen and Oliver's friend Tommy Merlyn. It was a hack job done by an unknown person looking for a name for themselves and it looked a half ass job to him but no one else seemed to think this and that is just what those people want you to think. And that gossip reporter was now Tommy Merlyn's date for the night and it was obvious who the unknown source was for the article and it was clear as day that it was being rubbed in his face.

But his job tonight he was just the dumb idiot that likes to drink the night away and get the party started even if there was not a party to be started.

And without a date he had no other choice but either talk to Oliver or have a nice little chat with the others and that did not always go well. It seemed that the Merlyn's were suspicious of him and immune to his charm.

* * *

'Tommy' Merlyn did not approve of Bruce's relationship and friendship with Oliver Queen out of sheer jealous and fear that he would lose his friendship with Oliver. Jealously was a natural emotion to have and gives a person a reason to hate someone. But he did not see Tommy Merlyn as a threat but a tool that he could use to his advantage, using his jealously and rage against him.

He saw Tommy Merlyn as somewhat similar to his Brucie persona and somewhat they both had that in common with each other. Tommy was as seen to the media as a Rich and entitled trust fund brat that lives off their parent's money and just parties all the time.

Oliver had joked that he was his date and that they would be spending the night together. It Probably had to do with the fact that he had "stolen" Tommy Merlyn's potential girlfriend the first time they had met as teenagers and it had not well from there with other women on both sides of the fence. With Malcolm Merlyn it was common business rivalry and Merlyn would mostly lose business to him or the business would go to Wayne Enterprise. But it had all started with his Father and Malcolm Merlyn not getting along because of personal reasons and business but mostly on how each of them handled their business and how they ran them with their influence.

He thought that this was just another party that he was going to but that was his mistake was far more than that. There were far more powerful people here than he was inspecting or was lead to believe by Wayne Industries who insisted that he attend this swell party to make the company look good, for business sake. Now he was realising that he was truly sent here to do business for the company and make them look good or to make him look bad to people in the company. He was not sure yet but suspicions was not telling him someone/something was going on inside Wayne Industries that he was not aware of, yet.

His first mistake started when he had mistakenly attended to the Fundraiser at Merlyn Global Group without a second thought or being fully prepared for what might happen. He would have been better going to Merlyn Global as his better half having that being more effective and also getting more results.

And with Lex Luthor here and attending the party it was not difficult to assess what the situation was.

And Malcolm Merlyn was a completely different deal entirely and was the main reason why he was here in the first place. Rumours circulating when he was training with The League of Shadows, rumours about a man named "Magician" that led to an all too familiar name. Then the latest tip/suggestion that he was given about the kind of man he was and the potential threat that he was. If he did know the truth about Malcolm Merlyn then there was a chance that he would also know the truth about him and that was a risk that he could not take.

* * *

He was being observed the whole night from the guests to Malcolm Merlyn and Lex Luthor who were keeping their eye on him the whole night. He had but little option to intake some actual alcohol and beverages that night with all the chitter-chatter and conversations that they were having with each other including the obnoxious toasts.

Tonight turned out to be a private and closed auction for the latest business deal with a private section of the government. They were looking for a company that they could do business with and it seemed that they were able to gather everyone together. He was just not aware of what the business was or what they would be doing in the first place.

He had no interest in doing business with the government especially with the sounds of it not entirely legal. All he knew that it would be good for the business and whoever got the deal would be making millions maybe even billions by the sound of it. But he could not take the risk of the government being so close to his business and keeping a close eye on him.

He was able to get away from the others because of this having a private game with Tommy Merlyn and two other ladies that night. Or rather what Brucie was having with the drinking game that he had made and the night was just beginning "Every time a pretty girl walks by you that one drink and if she smiles you also take a shot". He had made the game in his teens and now the game had become infamous because somehow he ended up playing with Tommy Merlyn that night.

Neither of them had the best track record and it would all be too easy using them for his alibi with them 'naturally' falling asleep. This would give him time to search for what he needed to search for evidence of the illegal activity that was going on.

There was another archer in town that was attacking and murdering certain type of people and this archer was not Green Arrow. Someone of the people that were killed was innocent people that just got in the way or were just witnesses to the dark archer's crimes. He had went up against the Green Arrow and then soon disappeared after that contrition and Oliver ended up in the Hospital.

With Tommy out cold he was able to get his private key to the private evaluator to the only floor in the building that no one else could get to expect for the Merlyn's, naturally.

* * *

There were no cameras up here apart from the elevator camera that would caption him going in and out. But the cameras would not be able to see that he had indeed gotten off the town floor unless they carefully checked. All they would see someone that was drunk and had slipped their drink over themselves and was looking for a place to clean themselves up looking for the bathroom and muttering about it.

Heard the noise downstairs and he knew that he had to flee his position as fast as he possibly could. The evaluator then went off along with the other electronic devices including the security alarm which immediately set off the security to lock everyone in the building.

He was able to pull himself out of the evaluator and make to the floor just below the floor that he was already on.

Unfortunately when he looking around for what he needed there was an attack going downstairs.

Incidentally he ran down the stairs the alcohol was starting to hit him and hit him hard making him slip down the stairs. He was able to grab onto the railing just on time before he feel down the flight of stairs.

Things were dizzy and his balance was off the moment he stepped onto the next flight of stairs so much that he could walk in a start line and knocked down a trash can. He knew that he had drunk some alcohol but he was able to water it down when no one was looking. Someone had either spiked his drink or there was more alcohol in it than he was told and what was on the label. Either way he was not fazed by the alcohol and he needed to get sober fast as he could or he would end up a target.

He did not notice right away but inside the trash bin was a green hood along with the outfit to match. The only thing that he could think he could do was to put it back in place as he heard someone running up the stairs knowing what they would logically think upon seeing him holding it and they would naturally lead to the same conclusion he would.

He quickly gathered everything together and then hid in the closet as he watched Oliver come up the same flight of stairs he watched Oliver going through the trash bin and take the outfit out and then run up the stairs putting it on.

He had seen Oliver before with the hood on before but this was the first time that he had seen him put on the hood himself. There was no longer denying it and he had all the evidence that he needed to face him in the near future if he ever needed to.

* * *

A man named Floyd Lawton, also goes by the name Deadshot an assassin for hire that never misses his target. Hired to assassin people auctioning for the latest business deal and Bruce Wayne was one of those targets and he had gone missing. Deadshot was stopped by the Green Arrow by an arrow through the eye.

Green Arrow had taken another life this left him little choice or alternative The Batman was going to have a conversation with The Green Arrow about his latest activities and what would happen if he was continue to go down this path.

Within a couple of hours the police should up his hotel room with a warrant for his arrest for vigilantism and murder. But the surprise had come when he had heard the charge of murder because Batman's one rule of not taking a life.

He was cuffed and the remarks the police made which made him realise that they had thought he was The Green Arrow and not The Batman. He could not be more surprised and could not help but react to this.

" _You think that…I am the Green Arrow!"_ he could not help but laugh at this statement.

The police had taken this remark as a confession as they read him his rights.

He was then footage of him with the trash bin with the hood in his hand just before the camera had cut off. His fingerprints were upstairs were the dead body of Floyd Lawton was located and there was no other ones found other than The Merlyn's so the police had all the evidence they needed.

* * *

This time was in trouble.

Identity Fraud was one of his expectations that might have befallen on him to his arrest then this event fall down as Batman found. One of these scenarios was Matches Malone's arrest which would lead to the police finding out that he was Bruce Wayne. This would eventually lead to the obvious that he was The Batman and his downfall.

Sitting in the jail cell overnight had given him time to think and mistakes that he knew that needed to be corrected. Plans that were made would need to set in emotion if the truth was revealed or if he was found guilty because either way it would be the same results.

Looking at the handle bars and the walls it would be all too easy to escape from this cell within mere hours. He had been watching the guards all night and it was all too easy because he had known their shift back and forward.

He knew when how many of them and which one of them he needed to look out for and which ones he did not. The ones that were the dirty cops, from the ones that were the lazy ones that just fell asleep on their shifts, the ones that were dedicated and the ones were just there for the paycheck just waiting for the time to be up.

He knew their routine all too easy and predictable that there was rather a little effort or thought put into it. He had noticed the gap in time when they changed shifts. Who and when they went on a break or a typical smoke break. It was all too easy and it would be easy for him to get out of here in no time at all in many other ways.

Breaking out would be all too easy. But what was after was the hard part because there was he would be a fugitive and naturally he would on the run for the rest of his life. Waiting would be the best option.

His life was already screwed up and now it was just getting worse.

"You have a visitor" said the guard.

And he was surprised by his visitor because it was someone that he was expecting at all. He had not seen this man since the day after his parent's funeral after the arrangements were made for Alfred to be his legal guardian.


	6. Chapter 6

She was packed and ready to go on her field-trip of a lifetime, after convincing her parents (her Dad mostly) that she could go and that she would be safe. And those others will be saving from her if anything where to happen accidentally or otherwise. But she really needed to stop calling it a field trip because it was not a typical trip and she was no longer in school and was definitely not going to any fields any time soon. Except maybe to some baseball fields for the obvious reasons of the love of baseball and it is after all one of America's greatest past times.

And also they had to convince her that she could go as well because the little voice inside her head that told her that she could not go because she did not want to go. The part where you are a scared little girl that does not want to grow up and leave her parents behind because it was a big move and was all too scary.  
There was also her Mum convincing her that she could go and that they would be fine just without her help. Her Dad had it covered and he had finally agreed to get some help from other people so that he would not be doing it all by himself. His pride would not get the better of him and he would accept the fact that he did need help and that he could not do it everything alone because no one could.

The people that he was getting help from was mostly jocks from school and one's going to college that wanted to keep in shape through the exercise of working on The Kent Farm. She was told by the cute shy one that he wanted to be as "Fit as you are",apparently the boys were a little jealous and envious of how well she was in shape.

And she may have incidentally put a member of the football team in an arm lock and onto the ground in pain at a party. He was drunk, and he was harassing all the girls and making rude comments and made the mistake of crossing paths with her and her friends. The drunken guy name that she could not remember was hitting on Lana and would not leave her alone. He was going too far everyone could see that he was basically assaulting Lana right here and there at the time. Pete stepped in to the rescue like any guy does without thinking Pete was also had a little too much to drink at the party and things did not end well with the two of fighting. Pete was wrestled to the ground losing the fight, and she did not want things to get any worse so she stepped into help. And she did not realise just how much weaker people can be when they are drunk and used a little too much strength and put the guy on the floor. To say that he was humiliated was an understatement to say at least. He did not like the fact that he had been beaten by a girl and that he was being mocked for it by all his teammates.

Sure she had a six pack and muscles other places. But they were not too big because she really did not want to be over muscular because she did not like the thought of muscles being too big. Not that to say that muscles are not attractive on a woman or a man or anyone at all because they did because people are attractive no matter how they look. But the thought of people seeing someone very muscular and they automatically think of one thing and that person is very strong and nothing else.

The Trip of a Lifetime is what it should be called. And she was going to enjoy every minute of it because it was going to be stress free and was going to help solve all of her problems, she just could feel it in her gut that this was the journey that it would change it was something that she very much needed to become the woman that she needed to be instead of the girl that she was right now.

* * *

She had to drop by her Grandfather's office because he wanted to give her some documents/papers that she needed to help her out with a few things in her life for legal reasons and other situations that would help her out.

She and her parents had been avoiding him since the whole Thea Queen situation in Star City which led to him finding out the truth about her. Well, he had found out about her powers in Star City and she was not sure just how much he knew about later after the conversation that he had with her parents. All she knew that he knew that her adoption was not as you could say fully legit and legal because of the whole, her being, an alien she was not sure what he thought because there were a million things going through her head such as her being abducted by aliens. Which strangely enough you could say did happen because her parents just picked her up on the side of the road and decided to keep her.

1\. She was an experiment from the government that went missing or her parents kidnapped/rescued her from them.

2\. Worst one could be that she was just kidnapped from a loving family. For all he knew that she came from a family full of superpowers and that she was born with her biological parents and they were just passed on.

3\. She was abandoned by biological parents because they were scared of her powers and was too destructive when she was a baby. Or they just gave her away like she was yesterday's rubbish that they just wanted to get rid of and never wanted to see again.

4\. She somehow developed the powers growing up or something like she was bitten by a radioactive spider. Her grandfather would likely believe that spider bite caused by something on the Farm and caused by fertilizers to grow the crops. It would something Stephen King genre or something that was on television that had caught his eye.

There were a lot of ideas that popped in her head as well as her friend's heads. They had come up with conspiracies of their own and even shared their own thoughts on what they thought was the truth before she had told them the truth. And they were weird ones like the one where she had eaten a piece of candy on Halloween that gave her supernatural powers or the one where she was struck by lightning that one did not have a lot thought to it. But come on that she wished upon a star for supernatural powers was just so out of touch and was something that you would get from the TV.

But getting back to point she was going to see her Grandfather; she would be in and out before he knew it. Less than five minutes and it would all be over and she would not have to see him for a long time really needed to get better at the whole confrontation thing. Then again her Mum was insisting that she talk to him and get the whole thing over with because she did not want this to loom over so she might as well get it done and over with.

* * *

_Sigh_

And just like that she was in Metropolis within a few seconds or less because it could before someone else could blink. She had arrived and frightened a few pigeons on the ground that were panicking a little and starting to fly the usual was happening people giving double glances and checking if their glasses were working because they were not sure if they just saw something or not. She really needed to get better at the whole entrance thing without anyone seeing her or freaking out any pigeons or any other type of for example when she went flying around Kansas on a cold and cloudy night she accidentally freaked the hell out of some sparrows and she may have ruffled a few feathers or two. But hey she did get along well with eagles and they seemed to like her as well because everyone that passed by her seemed to eye at her and when she put her arm out they liked to land on her arm. And hey she did not even need the glove that people seemed to wear when doing falconry. They seemed to like someone that they could not make bleeds and leaves scratches on their arm or makes them scared of. They were happy with her and maybe a tad scared of her as well because she was not prey to them because she was the animal on top of the food chain to them. The point was she liked them and liked her.

And she was distracting herself again because she was supposed to be here and get herself some papers so that she could ….Get back to the main topic.  
She made herself march to the main entrance to the building that her Grandfather worked in and then went up the five flights of stairs that she had to go up to get there. She did still not entirely trust herself when it came to elevators in Cities like this because bad things tend to happen when she was in them or things out of the nowhere. Like the last time she was in one she had somehow ended up leaving it to find out the secret identity of a vigilante and this was not the first time this had happened. And she did not want there to be a third one on her plate because come on how many billionaire vigilantes could there be out there?  
There was two that she knew of, and she was sure that there was more of them out there, maybe they were not all billionaires but maybe millionaires or just run of the mild-mannered people.

"Weird?" she said to herself.

The sign said the opening hours that they would be open now, and they were supposed to be open now because she had an appointment and she was supposed to be meeting her Grandfather here.

"Maybe he forgot," she said to herself.

But who could forget a meeting like was puzzled and could not wait for answers. So she looked to see if anyone was around or if they were any cameras using her x-ray vision to see if they were any hidden ones that could not be seen by the naked eye. They were cameras, but none of them were facing her direction, so she was safe to just pull the handle of the electronic door and let herself in. While suspiciously looking in every direction that she possible could move her eyes up and down while rolling them around.

"Hmmm safe to go inside," she said clicking her fingers and pulled the door open.

She did not break the door by pulling it off its hinges while still holding the door in her hand. But this time she just broke the handle off instead and she was lucky because it was made of metal she was easily able to attach it back using her heat vision. Just like the last time and the time before that they really needed to get better and stronger handles on the door and maybe even a better security system.  
She could not help if the door felt like it was a feather or that she was a little nervous about meeting her Grandfather again.  
She remembered the last time that she saw him and it was a very shocking moment for him for the both of them and maybe the drunk girl in her car.


	7. Chapter 7

Would this be counted as breaking an entry ?

She was in her Grandfather's son office and was moving as fast as humanly possible, you know just in case someone walks in without an invitation or her Grandfather walks in because it is his office. She could just imagine their faces if they saw someone moving like the wind or lightening, or worse not at all and then someone just magically appear before them. They would either think that they need glasses, or that they might be going insane, would be her best options from them to think.

Maybe, just maybe she was over thinking this and maybe she was just thinking that her bad luck was going to get to her here. Of all places and times, she was hoping that nothing bad would or something that she could never anticipate happening.

Metropolis was all hyped up about the latest news as Metropolis was hosting the biggest news event and possibly the trial of the decade, some people were thinking of the century. This was one main event that she knew that she was going to avoid and make sure that she was far away from any of it as possible.

* * *

Ok !

She would have one quick conversation with him to make him happy, and to make sure everything was fine and dandy. But mostly to see what he thought of his daughter now that he knew the truth because she could not have her Mum be hated because of herself. That would not be to fair to anyone all because of her came to Earth. Just when the two of them were starting to get closer again after being estranged for so many years were fantastic for both their sake. She had many arguments with her parents, mainly her Dad but she could never think of a world or reality where she never spoke of them or even saw them again. More than anything she wanted mum to have the kind of relationship that she had with her Dad and hopefully she would relationship with a grandparent out of this.

They could go for coffee.

It was still early, and they could go for lunch or she could go and get lunch for them because it was way too busy outside for any normal kid of people to get outside unscathed, without any help from security.

It may be just her wishing thinking but she was hoping that everything was going to be ok and she was putting everything she had on that it was going to go fine. No more negative thoughts because her Mum was the best woman she knew and even a shred of her kindness and acceptance had to come from both of her parents. Her parents had raised her well to love and care for her and she loved to think both of her parents had what she had to pass onto her.

He was lurking in the shadows watching her every move.

He was here to get some answers not for some fresh dessert. The last time he was alone with this girl he was unmasked while being dragged and more humiliated than he had been in a long time. This incident had caused him to make much needed altercations and updates to his uniform that would not have him end up in similar circumstances.

It was almost sunrise and her Mum would so kill her if she knew that she fell asleep in the barn again instead of going to her bed like a normal person because she could practically sleep anywhere now. Heck the progress of her gravitation skill were going so great that she could read a book while sitting in thin air and that was how she ended up falling asleep on the couch in the barn anyway. She was almost getting to sleep the float, but that was still a working progress that she was working on and isn't working on because she did it when she was actually asleep instead of trying to.

* * *

" No ! " he grunted.

And then she made an awkward expression at him.

" This Sir is the part where you frighten the poor Lass to answering your questions," said Alfred.

He could not help but grunt.

He did not come here to frighten anyone; he came for many needed answers on the girl's disappearance. Her disappearance could much need concern of what the girl was going to do with the information that she had and what would potentially happen to her if anyone were to find out what information she had.

But most of all he needed to know if Oliver knew that his identity had been found out by a high school student that wanted to be a Journalist one of these. This girl was a potential threat to his friend and to The Batman as well because she had something on him and could use it against him to turn Green Arrow into Batman's latest enemy. And Green Arrow's top list of enemies and that was something that he could not have someone digging into his background and his identity found. This was something that he did not want Oliver to know and was something that he was determined to keep secret at all costs.

"All traces of Clark Kent disappeared for seven days" said Batman.

He paused for a moment.

" Not even a phone call or text " said Batman.

"Yes teenagers these days with their phones and their internet and Facebook"

She remained silent.

"I find it interesting Kent that you disappeared without a trace " said Batman.

She looked confused and he could tell that she was hiding something.

" Not many people manage to get off my radar without leaving a single trace"

"NAMTAB "

" MANBAT

She screamed loudly.

" No afraid not. That is a different creature of entirely"said Batman.

Then a moment awkward silence that had felt like had dragged on forever rather than twenty-second having been doing nothing but staring at the dark figure, in the dark in the middle of the night her own barn. She was able gather herself and able to speak sanely/as well as she could do in this moment of time.

"BATMAN" she said correctly.

" Right ? " she said to herself.

She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Right you are just a guy that dresses like a giant bat,"said Clark almost sounding joking and nervously.

He was just staring at her, and it was freaking her out tenfold.

"And that makes you Batman because you dress like a Bat. And that is why you are Batman because you are dressed like a Bat and not actually a Bat that was made into a human. It is not like you are a hybrid of half man and half bat. Right ? Because you do not actually have wings just a really big cape, made of something that looks like leather but is not leather but really looks like leather. It is just a special fabric that you got made, and (she was nearly giving it away that the fact that she knew who he was if she did not shut up.) you had made or maybe made yourself. You do not have fangs ? Do you have fangs ? Or are you are a genetically normally person without powers

"Enough! " he said bitterly and annoyed.

And she could not blame him.

"Fake News " she said jokingly.

* * *

And she swore that for a fraction of a second that she could actually see him smiling. Her eyes were quicker than the average person, and she was not going to second guess herself this time around because she did actually see him smile before and she knew that she was not wrong this time around. He was not going to fool her about this kind of thing because this was something that could not be easily concealed from her, especially when the person was not aware what she was capable of in the first place.

This is also referred as micro expressions that are facial expressions that only last for a minimum of a fraction of a second. People will express these emotions either deliberately or unconsciously and they conceal a person's true feeling in that moment. They are seven emotions that she knows of and have their own facial expression: anger, fear, sadness, disgust, contempt, surprise and happiness.

And Batman had expressed two emotions in that moment: surprise and happiness.

She surprised and amused him. And that was annoying because her being nervous and all that sort of emotions was like a trip to the zoo for him and was something that amuses him. She did not live to amuse him.

* * *

" Kent " said Batman.

She has been a changed girl since the last time she saw him and she was more than a mere high school girl, there was no way that she was going let him intimate her like he did on the rooftop. But then again she kind of accidentally embarrassed the last time that she saw him and it was funny just even thinking about it.

And she was biting at the thought of it trying her best not to laugh at the thought of their last encounter. It was something that she could laugh about now, but she was guessing not enough time had passed for The Batman to share the similar and mutual feelings that she was trying not to express.

" Can I help you ? " said Clark.

He was quiet.

" Can I get you a drink or something to eat ? " said Clark.

He was still silent.

"I am sure that there is still some leftover from dinner. There is also some of my Mum's homemade apple pie. It is delicious and is the best in Smallvlle. Heck Kansas and I dare say in maybe even in the world because it is the best that I have ever tasted but then I would have to taste other ones around the whole world to verify this" said Clark.

"We are out of apple pie, Sir" said Alfred.

This girl was apple pie.

He could smell apple pie.

"Mr Wayne"

"Mr Wayne"

"Bruce"

It took him several moments to realise that he had fallen asleep and that everything that just occurred was a figment of his imagination. He just apologised to the secretary that had woken him up by the good all Brucie charm and proceeded to his way to make sure that he could get himself out of the mess that he had unintentionally created.


	8. Chapter 8

She pressed her hand down her on the keyboard, shocked to see who had entered the doorway because this was someone that she never thought that she was ever going to run into. She didn't even realise that she had broken the keyboard in half and made an impression the table with the palm of her hand.

Of all people why did it have to be Bruce Wayne of all people?

"I thought you were in jail?" she just bluttered out without even thinking.

* * *

Humorously he just laughed at her.

Today was going to better much than he thought it was and much more amusing than he thought it was going to be. He had no idea or conclusion to why the Kent girl was here in the first place other than being here for information on his arrest. But her general shock on her face seeing him showed that she did not know that he was out of jail so that was not the reason why she was here.

Possibly information on the other clients?

But Clark Kent did not seem like the kind of typical reporter that would sneak around for information without consent of people involved and do her work illegal. Though his judgement and instincts could be wrong about her after all he was not always correct, as he had been mistaken in the past and led to unfortunate mistakes on his part.

She looked at him clueless look on her face, and he had realised he had not spoken to her as well.

"Could ask you the same question, Miss Kent!" said Bruce.

She opened her mouth ready to spoke but came up with nothing to say.

* * *

BEEP

BEEP

"It seems I caught the kid with their hand in the cookie jar," said Bruce smugly.

She was so busy listening to the high pitched sound of the sound that she didn't even realise that he had walked forward and was no standing right in front of her. Also, his hand was placed on the table rather too close for her comfort as he was almost touching it as he moved his hand forward to hers.

Then she looked down to her own hand to see that it was covered in keys from the keyboard and quickly moved her hand away, only for her hand to brush against his and to give him an electric shock as he brushed her feet nervously against the floor, creating static electricity.

"Sorry," she said.

And somehow she ended up knocking the bottled water and spilling it all over him and onto the ground.

"How the heck does this keep happening?" said without thinking again.

* * *

He was now receiving several electric shocks.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

The pace and sounding of the beeping were starting to get louder and then started to die down within seconds.

"Kent, you broke my ankle monitor," he said sounding rather angrily.

After receiving several shocks to his leg, he felt that he had but little choice to take the damn thing off his leg. He had temporarily lost his composure as 'Brucie' for moment as he lost himself in his own anger from what was really going on his life.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time.

Both were quiet for a moment again before they started to laugh.

* * *

"Alright since you had gone to all this trouble to get an interview and creativity I guess on this one occasion…I suppose I will give you an interview" said Bruce.

"Inter-what?" said Clark confused.

"My lawyer will want my head for this or better yet I would be locked up again," said Bruce.

She was just confused.

"Clark, he said smiling at her "You are here to try and sweet talk me into me for an article for the Daily Planet, aren't you?" he said almost questioningly.

"No," she said scoping the room.

* * *

He was so trying to sweet talk to her so that he could get information from her, just like he did to Cat Grant.

He smiled at her and leaned forward to her, while smiling at her.

"Then may I ask why you are here?" he said flirtatiously.

Was she actually about to fall for this?

She knew exactly what he was doing, and she was practically falling for it.

She was NOT going to let him get away with this.

"I am supposed to be here."

He looked at her.

"Well, I am supposed to be here, right now? Not now! But I do have permission to be here at this time anyway. What is the time anyway because I supposed to here, I think it is here at a certain time and…..Wait is this your Lawyer's office ? I am here to pick something up" she said unsure of herself.

* * *

He just nodded and looked confused at her at the same time. This girl was way too much for him to handle, he couldn't help but smile at her.

* * *

"Clark would you like to have that interview over dinner tonight?" he said.

"I told you I am not here for an interview, Mr Wayne" she said rather frustrated.

"Please, call me Bruce" he said almost pleading and a little ticked off as well.

What was her game here?

Was she trying to get under his skin?

Or was she really that clueless?

* * *

"Yeah I think I just come back later and I will be going now" she said.

She was trying doing her best to try and get way for this situation as possible and get the heck away from him. But for some reason he was not letting her go and was too close for her comfort with the distance of less than a foot between them.

"Clark?" he said.

He stepped in closer to her, taking her hand and clasping it in his.

She had grown since the time he had seen her. She had gotten a little bit taller since the last time that he had seen her and her hair had grown out a little bit more. He had distracted himself in that moment as he could smell the faint smell of hay coming from her, that he hadn't noticed that he had caught his foot in a wire that was connected to the computer.

* * *

The moment he realised this however, she had taken a step back while he was taken one back as well (he was causing her discomfort.) and in this moment made an unfortunate mistake.

With his foot caught in the wire, he tried his best to dislodge it but he somehow ended up stumbling backwards and grabbing the Kent girl with him when he tried to hold onto something. They both ended up sitting on the computer chair spinning around with him sitting on her lap. And his foot was still caught in the wire.

* * *

She fiddled with her glasses making sure that they were still there and that they had not fallen off. They were still there, unlike the last time.

* * *

He did not dare look into her eyes as she moved her head away to the side embarrassed by the whole situation.

He did not know what he was doing in the moment. He touched her cheek as she started to blush as he gently put his fingers on her cheek and moving strands of hair then putting them behind her ear.

"Sir, I hope I am not interrupting anything" said an amused yet dry voice.

They were both startled in that moment and Bruce immediately stood up in that moment an instinct that he has had since childhood, he was ready to get into trouble.

He looked up to see Alfred standing in the doorway with the police in hand.

"It is just that police have come to put on the proper ankle monitor," said Alfred dryly with two police officers standing behind him.

This was going to take up a lot of clearing up.

* * *

"Lucky bastard"

She heard one of the police officers mutters under his breath to his partner, and this just made her go a much deeper shade of red. Of all days in her life to wear a skirt, this had to be in the top twenty of bad days/experiences to have worn one. Her skirt was currently caught in the side of the chair, and she was dreading mocking just in case that she would rip the damn thing.

But Bruce noticed her discomfort and just politely smiled at her.

"If you don't mind," he said.

She was not sure what to say so she just nodded in embarrassment as he pulled the back of her skirt out of the chair. She knew one thing for sure that if her Dad was right now somehow and would not know how but he would have a shotgun in his hands and ready to shoot. It was rather comforting that he did not actually touch her because right now she could feel every eye on was her and she wanted to be the one that was hiding behind the table instead.

"There we go" Bruce said politely and she quickly moved away.

She quickly moved away without looking back.

"I guess I come back later, when things are not busy," she said.

She marched out of the door quickly (humanly) as possible and with success without knocking into anyone. And she was able to get out of there before anyone managed to string a sentence together. She made sure that all her senses were normal as well making sure that she didn't overhear anything so that she wouldn't somehow get herself involved in any more trouble.

Sneaking in was no problem and sneaking out was just slightly harder with the police being outside and inside the building but it was rather easily done.

* * *

"I gather that was Miss Kent," said Alfred.

They two of them were now left alone and in that moment Bruce unintentionally gave him the bat-glare as soon as the doors were closed and he was sure that they were alone.

"Alfred, I need you to attention a meeting in my place with Lucius with my current condition I feel that I am unable to," said Bruce.

He was irritated his Lawyer was stuck in traffic on his way back to Metropolis after his meeting with Wayne Enterprises making sure that his financial and business situations were in the safe hands of Lucius Fox while he was a waiting for the speedy trial.

"And which of Miss Kent ?" asked Alfred.

'Good question,' he thought to himself.

But before he could go into further thought his Lawyer had arrived and stopping his train of thought from going into the darkness.

And the look on his Lawyer's face said it all, he was in more trouble than he had anticipated and this was something that was not so easily going to go away so easily.

* * *

She was back in Kansas Smallville for the meanwhile to finish off her chores that needed to be done before she was going to leave it to someone else's handy dandy work. She needed something no one else could do in case that person put themselves in danger or got them hurt or so much worse.

Her parents were out on a date after she had made sure that they did not miss celebrating it just because she would be leaving in a couple of days and she had to spend just messily a couple of hours on the Farm by herself. She was going to be living by herself and alone very soon so this was something that she was going to have to get used to and not be miserable just because her parents were not with her. She was not a child anymore since she had just finished high school and this was something that she was just having to going to get used to. Whenever she liked it or not.

"Let's see what needs to be done?" she looked up to the house to see what could be and what had not already been done.

There was that old tree that was starting to root and should be chopped down for firewood and some parts of the fences needed replaced. Hmm there was also that small part of the barn that needed replaced and the stairs were starting to get a little shaky and wobbly. And the roofs had not been cleaned in a while and the chimney could do with a good clean out and given a good old scrubbing inside and out. And coal was on sale right now so she could go and pick a couple of loads of it and leave it in the cellar for winter.

But most importantly and this was important. Because she was going away and other people were going to be on the Farm her spaceship had to be moved and hidden so that they could not hide it.

Cans of paints were bought a couple of years ago to paint the house but they never did get around to painting the entire house, and that was something that she could do by herself because no one would get in her way or she would not get in their way. Some rocks needed to be moved. Rocks that she kept tripping over, causing a little mistake here and there because she always somehow tripped over them. But then again because she was going to move them, it would be the perfect place to hide her spaceship and something else that needed to be done.

She needed a good old distraction to get things off her mind and stop her mind wondering to certain moments. In that moment she could not help but tie her hair back and blush hating that she could recall the whole situation perfectly all because she had a photographic memory.

She could bake some cookies for her Grandfather and for her parents as a sort of bribe to them…

* * *

"Hello Dorothy"

She turned around to see Pete standing behind her as he waved and smiled at her nervously. I guess this was the moment that had "The Talk" about whenever they were going to take a "break" or breakup. This was a conversation that she was not looking forward to, and she knew that it would end up with the line "I hope we still can be friends" or is it is me, not you but I hope we can still be friends." Which one was it going to be?

Pete was looking around nervously, and his heartbeat was accelerating.

"Pete, my Dad is not here,"

She said reassuring him knowing that her Dad had a little conversation with him that started and ended with Pete's life being threatened if he were to hurt her in anyway possibly. This was all done with her Dad holding a shot gun in his hands and then ended with him chopping wood with an axe. Pieces of the wood would land at Pete's feet making him very nervous and his manhood along with it, the way her Dad was chopping the wood like a madman would scare anyone.

Well, her Mum was the only one that was no scared of it and was at best mild teasing and just felt sorry for whoever had to go through the ordeal. This had sadly lost her a couple of dates before she even went on them and made others too scared to go out with her. "Mad Dad Axe," he was called and the title stuck around turning it into a horror story. People actually her Dad chopped boys that hurt his (not so) little girl or if he did not like the looks of them. It got even worse when the girls started to ask for her Dad's help with her ex-boyfriend. She could see that some guys wanted to ask her the same about their ex-boyfriends as well and one or two did but most of them were too scared that her Dad would kill them for just asking. She found it amusing at first but it just got annoying when she started to date Pete because a lot of girls were asking them. Or some people placing bets on when he would killed or that he would be skipping town before he was killed and chopped into "tiny, wee pieces." There were also the bets on where the bodies would be found and if Pete would be one of them or not.

"So!" said Pete.

"So…" She said repeating what he had said not knowing what she was going to say.

"So… Is Bruce Wayne Green Arrow or not?"asked Pete.

"No, "she said way too fast."Not that I know of," she said looking away and started to whistle away.

Pete was grinning, obviously believing that Bruce Wayne was the Green Arrow. If he only knows the whole truth and just how close he was to the complete picture after all he had meeting with Batman. A meeting that he never did get over never stopped talking about and one that she was truly getting fed up hearing about. She was truly grateful that Chloe and Lana had not told about what she actually knew because all three knew he would be worse that Chloe and get himself into the way too much trouble. And all to get his autograph and maybe a selfie or two (hundred) with Batman and there was the talk about wanting to drive "The Batmobile." To her horror she had actually learned more about Batman since that meeting than she cared to think about.

But she never did find out who planted those bombs in the first place and it was rather tight lipped for a while. It was covered up and was left as just as unknown and labelled as an incident that had happened. It made her wander just how many times these sorts of situations were covered up.

"You know it is all over the news that he is out of jail and that he has killed already," said Pete.

Right now he was in his fan boy fantasy world and would not be stopping any time soon.


	9. Chapter 9

The double murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne was a major shock to the world. But the sole witness and survivor of the loathsome crime was none other than an eight-year-old boy, which was also the last remaining Wayne. The couple sole heir and son to the Wayne fortune.

He was a long-time family friend of theirs and also did some business with the company and their Lawyer when it came to the privacy of the family and the rare occasion of when there was a problem at the Hospital with patients.

He was surprised and distraught when he heard of their deaths, as he could not imagine someone does something so heinous and pointless. He knew the damage that this would do and the domino effect that it would impact on Gotham. He knew there was not a lot that he could legally do as he was immediately removed for the business as he knew certain company wanted him out of the way so they could do certain illegal dealings that he had stopped them doing before.

He was still the family Lawyer and sole keeper of the Will and testament of Thomas and Martha Wayne. He made his legal duty in arranging what was necessary and the legal paper work required for the Butler to be the legal guardian of Bruce Wayne.

His relationship with Bruce Wayne was not a close one closer to the Father as he watched him grow up with Tomas Father and he was done Thomas godparent. Despite seeing the Butler as a negative candidate to raise Bruce he honoured Thomas' wished and fell through with that would make him the legal guardian.

He was going to need assistance with this loathsome case that he had taken on upon a whim, letting his past emotions luring him where a regrettable action that had led to him do this without a single thought.

With Bruce's babysitter out of town, he needed someone that could be trusted to keep an eye on the young man and make sure that he is kept out the headlines. Someone that can ensure that they can guarantee that can keep him out of trouble and his playboy antics.

The Clark family had known the Wayne family for several generations and had always been a friendly relationship that had then evolved into working relationship and help when needed.

Unfortunately, this relationship had been dissolved the moment that Martha and Thomas Wayne had been so cruelly slain. Bruce Wayne was the one to severe the relationship completely when he did not want further contacts after the Funeral and the will had been read. Although their business was still running through the Butler, there was no relationship kept at all.

From what he remembers his daughter Martha had kept an eye on the Wayne boy the few times that he had babysat him. This was before she had married Jonathan Kent and made the mistake of choosing marriage instead of a successful career as a Lawyer. He knew that Martha bonded with the children that she babysat and at an early age she always wanted to be a Mother.

His Granddaughter was the only good thing that had come out of Martha's relationship with Jonathan Kent. He was kept of the picture the day that she was adopted by them and his relationship with his daughter and Granddaughter was severed because of this. He blamed Kent for this. Well, he knew one thing for sure that his Granddaughter would not have the life that his daughter was now living. He would ensure that she would be more than a mere Farmer with the power and skills that she had she was capable of anything.

In that moment he knew someone that would make a great candidate to watch over the Wayne boy.

He had to ensure that his Granddaughter had a future and would not spend the rest of her life as nothing more than a tool to be used on a Farm. Even the name of the town itself should that it had no potential or promise in the future and remains what it was 'Small' and nothing more.

The town itself was the perfect description of Jonathan Kent. The man who had taken his daughter from him and had taken her down to a lower class. When she had been capable of so much more and was nothing more than a housewife and meaningless hand on the Farm. This was not the future that he had soot out for her when he had hoped that one day she would take over his business when he retired. He wanted to keep the business in the family but instead she had taken over another family legacy and left his behind.

Now there was the potential that his Granddaughter could carry on the family, and this was something that he could just not let slip through his fingers and let the opportunity pass him. It was not just an opportunity for him but for her as well and from what he knew of her biological family this is the future what they desired for her as well. An opportunity to change she and the world in more ways than one would need to have knowledge of the law of this. She would need the law by her side so that she could change it and mould it into the shape that she needed it to be.

Where is Ignorance Bliss being no way of living?


	10. Chapter 10

With Pete still rambling on about if Bruce Wayne was really the Green Arrow or not and being the usual annoying fan boy self about the latest gossip. He had completely forgotten why he had come in the first place and ended up on her computer while watching the news at the same time to see what was going to happen next. She really did not want to hear any more about Bruce Wayne or the trouble that he has gotten himself into.

Why could she never escape the men in her life?

All she was hearing was Bruce Wayne did this.

Bruce Wayne did that.

Bruce Wayne

Bruce freaking Wayne.

She could hear all the gossip, and she didn't like it because she was finding it hard to shut her hearing off right now. It was all everyone in Kansas was talking about and she did not want to know just how far this conversation was going on.

The sooner she got out of the country the better. It was getting on her nerves; he was getting on her nerves after not seeing him in a year and hoping never to again, he just hops up in her life again out nowhere and just makes things so much more badly. Of all Lawyers in all of Metropolis, heck the world why did Bruce Wayne have to get the one that was her Grandfather. And why was she thinking of the film Casablanca right now

* * *

Yeah, she knew the stabbing kind of feeling in her stomach was guilt because she was feeling guilty that a man was going to be charged for crimes that he did not commit. Well the exact crimes that he was being charged with because he did happen so to be guilty of some of the crimes he is being charged with. The police got the wrong name and identity wrong on both accounts. And the wrong place and time.

She just had to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Twice!

She knew who green Arrow was, and she really could not tell anyone how she knew and why he didn't know that she knew because of the person that prevented from him knowing that she knew. Only she and batman knew that she knew the identity of the Green arrow and he was the one being charged with being the Green arrow and not Batman.

"He did not see you. So as far as I concerned, You were never here and you never saw a thing. So, Kent it would be best that you pretend that you did not see a thing tonight and forget everything that has happened"

Was what he told her and she really should follow his advice (not his instructions) and just do as he said and basically keeps her mouth trapped.

"Batman's one cruelty that he does not do is kill"

Was what Pete told her and if she was to believe what he believes then it was not really fair that Bruce Wayne could be charged with murder because that meant the death penalty and he did not deserve to die for something he did not do. No one deserves to be put to death in the first place and especially when they did not do it because that would just be murder itself.

He was Bruce Wayne and he was Batman there was no way that he would actually be charged with all of this nonsense. It was not like she could make an anonymous tip that they had the wrong billionaire and it was one of the other ones at the party. Or could she?

What was she going to do?

"Bwah !" she said madly while running her fingers through her hair.

This was driving her crazy, and she had to find away to distract herself.

Well, she still had all the chores that she meant to do instead distracting herself and just floating around in deep thought when there was nothing that she could possibly do right now anyway. Of course she was doing this unintentionally and had a bad habit of doing it lately and frightened a few chickens when she did it. A lot of eggs were laid that day.

Well, there were some cobwebs on the ceiling that she could only reach.

* * *

RING

And right on cue she had the distraction that she needed.

She looked at her phone and was slightly surprised when she recognised the number. It was her Grandfather's office calling. She was nervous and was starting to chicken out even before she answered the call but on fourth ring she then answered it.

And an hour later she found herself in a shop hotel waiting at a table for dinner/meeting.

Maybe it was not the best idea to come to place like this, dressed here so casually and wearing jeans of all things.

She could feel the darts and dirt stares people were practically giving her, worse she could wear the insults that they were saying and she did not need her super hearing for this. The rich were really a different type and breed of people because the normal folks could not get away with being so rude without getting insults back or into a scuffle over something like that. The way they are behaving was as if she was insulting themselves and not the other round just because she did not give a second thought of her appearance. But there was no way that she was going to let get to her and the best revenge was to do nothing at all and let them be the ones annoyed at her and not the other way around.

All she knew that she here for something about "babysitting" job. A job her Grandfather knew too well that she did and was used to. After all she 'babysat' the Thea Queen girl when she got herself into that drunken driving accident and she had to help her out. She had to get her out of that ditch that she had gotten herself into and help her Grandfather, whom was driven into. And this was the story of how he had discovered her powers. It turned out her Dad was right, all along that it would be because the rich that the truth would be found out. She was just lucky it was just her Grandfather and she just wished her Dad would just drop it already. But she knew that this was something that he was never going to drop, not in a lifetime and after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Irony is what I am going for.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover for "S is for Hope it also happens to be for Superwoman"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222352) by [Monikitaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa)




End file.
